


Sense

by coloradohouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also based off a nightmare, Angst, I'm a trainwreck, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, You've been warned, big trigger warning, like really heavy angst, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloradohouse/pseuds/coloradohouse
Summary: Something was wrong, very very wrong.And it turned out to be worse than Gabriel expected.





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self harm

Gabriel could sense something was wrong.  
He wasn’t sure what, or why, but something just wasn’t right. Every passing second, the feeling became stronger.  
He began to walk down the hallway, he needed to find Sam. Why, he wasn’t sure, but that’s all he knew in that moment.

He tapped his knuckles on the door to the hunter’s room, and when he got no response, he opened the door.  
That’s when he knew something was most definitely wrong. The room was empty as it could possibly be.  
It hadn’t even been an hour since he left that room, and the last time he was there, Sam was chipping away at a lore book. 

“...Sam?” He called, and was met with silence.

He kept walking, peering into rooms, until he stopped. His instincts told him to open the door directly to his left, so he did.

Blood.

Blood was scattered across the bathroom tiles, in the sink, in a trail that led to the shower.  
And there was Sam.  
Sitting in the corner of the shower, limp, face almost completely void of any color. He had a hand over his arm, which was the source of the blood. It smelled sickly of copper.

Gabriel’s ears started ringing. “No, no, no, nonononono--” He muttered as he launched himself towards the hunter. His hunter. Nearly dead on the cold ground. 

He took Sam’s arm in his hand, it was covered in cuts, all too deep to just be something that could be bandaged. On the floor next to him was a knife, bloody. Not just a kitchen knife, but one of the sharpest blades in the bunker. There was a clear intention here.

“Sam, oh fuck. Fuck. Why… Why did…” He sobbed. He shut his eyes, tears cascading down his face, and held Sam’s arm tighter. Grace flowed to the wounds, making a shrill ringing sound. 

Just like that, every cut was gone, the only evidence of the event was the blood. Sam twitched, and sucked in a breath of air as his eyes opened. 

“Sam, hey, can you hear me?” Gabriel sniffled, now cupping his face and brushing the hair away from his eyes. 

“Gabriel…” Sam mumbled. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. I’m here. It’s okay.” 

“M’sorry…”

“No, no, no don’t say you’re sorry. Don’t do that.” Gabe’s words were choked, he pulled Sam closer to him. The hunter leaned into the touch.

“I just… I…”

“You don’t need to explain, it’s okay, I got you.” 

He could feel tears dripping from Sam’s eyes, they dropped on to his arm and his shirt. “Please…”

“What?”

“Don’t be angry.”

“Sam, hey, no, none of that, I’d never be angry. Not now. Not about this.” 

He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s middle, still crying. “Okay…” 

“Oh, Sam.” He sobbed. He held on as tightly as he could, afraid to let go. Gabe didn’t know what had happened.  
The hunter been fine an hour ago, he didn’t sense anything then.  
A lot can go wrong in an hour, that was true, but he just wanted to have been there. He wished Sam had come to him, or anyone, for help. It had never quite gotten this bad, he knew of run-ins with sharp objects, hardly ever when he was around, but he saw the scars. It was obvious, but not something to ask about, at least not yet. 

There were no words to be spoken, so they just held each other. 

They’d figure it out later.


End file.
